Code: END GAME
by Twinblade Alchemist
Summary: Strange things have been happening on Lyoko, Xana's monsters have been attacking one another, Aelita's mysteriously fallen ill, and electronics around Kadic have been failing. As these mysterious events occur, the final battle with Xana is looming closer,
1. The Beginning of the End

-: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code: LYOKO, so for teh love of XANA, don't sue me:-

…

…

/run lysearch.exe

loading

…

enter search parameters

…

/search guardyin

searching

…

one match found

/display matches

…

nek.vgc

do you wish to search again y/n

/n

…

/upload nek.vgc

uploading

…

upload complete!

/exit

_With ethereal eyes the virtual being known as Xana read the data that hovered before it. Had it had a face it would have momentarily displayed its surprise._

'_We seem to have found it.' Was what could pass as a thought went through its artificial mind, 'It has been too long.'_

_Xana growled to itself, those abominations had deactivated another tower. 'This game is getting old.' It thought to itself as the Scipizoa floated into the smoky chamber, that girl, Yumi, had sliced many of its tentacles off._

_The cloud of data enveloped the Scipizoa, absorbing the tentacled monster back into itself. 'Prepare yourself children, for this is your final hour.' Whispered a voice throughout the strange architectural designs that made the fifth sector of Carthage._

"And then, BAM! The Megatanks blew each other apart!" Declared an adolescent boy, his gelled blonde hair standing up in the wind, raising his fist for good measure.

"We know, Odd. It only happened an hour ago." Replied another, his short spiked brown hair moving in the breeze, as they walked to class.

Odd pressed his fist against his waist. "You're just jealous that you don't that the skills that I have, Ulrich." He commented in his typically cheerful voice.

"Yeah, that's it." Responded Ulrich sarcastically, shivering beneath his green long-sleeved shirt. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope!" Responded Odd happily. "Cold just doesn't affect me, must be my amazing abilities!" He added, to which Ulrich just rolled his eyes as they walked up the steps into the science building.

"Hey, guys." Said a voice from behind them, "Good job with those monsters today." Another boy, at most a year younger than them caught up with them, his straw-colored hair pushed back by the wind.

"Thanks Einstein, it means so much to hear that from you. "

"So how's Aelita, Jeremy"

"Fine, she's in the infirmary recovering from Xana's latest attack." Answered Jeremy, wiping his glasses on his sleeve. "So Odd, studied lately?"

"What do you think?" Responded Odd, "No! I'm not going to ruin my perfect streak, besides were not taking a test today, we're just starting on a new unit."

"Odd, you already broke it, remember?" Jeremy pointed out.

"Oh yeah. But I'm still not going too!" Said Odd, as they walked into the classroom and took their seats.

"Mrs. Hertz is late." Whispered Ulrich five minutes after the bell rang.

"Maybe Xana possessed her." Odd whispered back.

"Very funny, Odd." Snapped Ulrich, a little bit unnerved by Xana's plot to kill them by taking over their English teacher and the various electrical objects throughout the school.

Both Odd and Ulrich visibly jumped when the door slammed open to give access to a human skeleton.

"Settle down class." Commanded Mrs. Hertz from behind the skeleton.

"You jumped!" Accused Odd.

"So did you." Pointed out Ulrich.

"Mr. Stern! I would appreciate it if you didn't talk in my class." Snapped the teacher irritably as she placed the skeleton back on its display.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hertz." Deadpanned Ulrich.

"Well, anyway. Class we're starting the section on human anatomy, so pull out your books and turn to page 178."

The rustle of paper filled through the room, but back on Lyoko, something major was happening

A Tarantula, one of Xana's newest monsters, crept along the ice region cautiously, expecting for the so-called 'Heroes of Lyoko' to arrive. It picked up the pace once it realized that they weren't coming at the moment, and that it had a limited amount of time.

It scuttled along the ice-bridge to one of the waypoint tower, stopping when it noticed the swarm of Hornets guarding it.

One of the Hornets broke from the lazy patrolling of the tower to investigate this new arrival. It hovered around the Tarantula several times, before coming to decision on what do.

It fired, and in return, a barrage of lasers from the Tarantula had destroyed it. However the others were alerted to it's presence and began spraying acid at the intruder.

The Tarantula leapt from ice fragment to ice fragment, avoiding the lasers and acidic spray.

Blam! Blam!

Two Hornets were destroyed, however the others picked up the slack now firing to the place the other would move to before it could even jump. Soon the Tarantula was trapped, but as the saying goes, a trapped rat can still bite.

The Tarantula raised its front legs, carefully aiming at the swarm, and dodging fire at the same time. It moved its left leg from a pool of acid where it stood.

Blam! Blam! Blam!

Three more Hornets fell, leaving behind six more, more than enough to defeat one Tarantula.

Or so they thought.

The larger monster continued firing at the hornets, but they had picked up its fighting style, like it had for them. Several shots were fired by both sides, several shots from both sides missed.

The Tarantula fired more and more desperately, it knew it was going to be deleted if this continued, and if that happened it could not complete its mission. Then it saw an opening.

Behind the Hornets there was a wall of ice, standing almost perfectly vertical. The Tarantula now moved more, combining dodging and firing on the landscape into one motion.

Tssk!

The crystalline wall fell; the blasts from the monsters had severely weakened its base. The Hornets stared up at the collapsing ice, almost in disbelief of this change in events, while the Tarantula seemed to smirk arrogantly at them. The ice shattered, bits of data fell into the digital sea after the hornets were destroyed.

The Tarantula resumed following its path, past the regenerating ice wall, past the canyon walls that hid the tower from view, and past the exterior of the tower.

Icy blue light filled the seemingly endless room, the Tarantula however paid this no attention as it strode into the center of the podium, activating Xana's eye with every step. Light surrounded it as it was lifted up to second podium, strangely reminiscent of how Aelita would when she deactivated one of the towers.

The Tarantula landed, and walked into the center, and a holographic panel appeared in front of it. It glared at the panel, the symbol burned onto its head glowed a bright red at the offending display.

XANA

…

CODE?

…

EARTH

The monster was levitated up; the data around it swirled in a hypnotic rhythm, surrounding it from outside view as it faded out of Lyoko.

On Earth one of the scanners opened, and then, it stayed open. Nothing was inside the tube, after a few moments it sealed up.

_The Tarantula had served its purpose. Now,finally, the game shall end._


	2. Discovery

-: DISCLAIMER: As I said before, Code: LYOKO isn't mine, so let me go sulk in that corner. :-

Jeremy was suspicious.

Xana hadn't done anything for two weeks, not to rip off a cliché phrase, but 'It was quiet, too quiet.' The others, had been cautious at the start, but they decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and were currently taking a break from Xana attacks.

But still, Jeremy was suspicious.

"Your being paranoid, Einstein." Said the youth whose name matched his appereance, Odd as he leaned against the doorframe of Jeremy's room. "So what if Xana hasn't attacked? Maybe he ran out of ideas, unlike you."

"I'm not fooling around Odd, this is dangerous, and what if Xana is gathering energy in Lyoko?" Asked Jeremy rhetorically.

"Jeremy, I'm just as aware of Xana's danger as you, but wouldn't he have done something by now?" Asked the pink-haired girl, who was currently sitting on Jeremy's bed.

"I know Aelita, but what if he's found a way to control us? Or activate multiple towers? Or-"

"Jeremy, we both know Xana is bound by the rules of Lyoko, he can't break them without rewriting Lyoko's core data." Interrupted Aelita. "And we know from experience he cannot posses anyone who has been inside of Lyoko."

"Yeah, what Princess said!" Agreed Odd.

"But still-"

"Look Jeremy, if Xana messed with the superscan, he'd have to get through those layers of firewalls you added to it, and if he possessed one of us he'd have to activate a tower." Said Aelita tiredly. "Were going to breakfast, if you want to join, please leave your paranoid theories behind." Aelita stood up and walked out of the room, with Odd following her.

Jeremy sighed, maybe they were right, and he was being paranoid. He turned to his computer and begun debugging the superscan.

While Jeremy was feeling suspicious. Xana was feeling an emotion alien to him, the one known as fear.

Several of its monsters had broken away from his control and were now attacking anything that moved, even other rebels. Xana was afraid, but not for himself, for his world, Lyoko.

Those children had always assumed that Xana was a mindless homicidal virus, which wouldn't blink an eye if Lyoko were destroyed. They were wrong. Xana loved Lyoko, similar to how Environmentalist loved the Earth, but unlike them Xana was doing something to protect Lyoko. Isolate it from Earth, to protect it from chaos and decay.

But it seemed that its efforts were being thwarted by something, the order of Lyoko was ruined, and the harmony was shattered, when Aelita betrayed them.

Aelita.

His sibling, his equal, the one who let the disease into Lyoko, when she brought in those humans.

Aelita.

How it hated her. The one who sold Lyoko just to gain a human form, the untainted sinner. But now…

It felt the void claim the Scipizoa as a Creeper blew it apart, as two Megatanks destroyed each other, as a swarm of hornets pushed a Crab into the digital sea.

And it hurt.

While Aelita and the humans didn't experience pain on Lyoko, Xana did. Maybe it was because all monsters were its children; perhaps he was more closely bound to Lyoko, perhaps.

But despite all these distractions Xana remembered his mission. It remembered its target.

The Yin.

Xana found the records of it within the little memory the Scipizoa found in the girl, it found it ironic that such an important piece of imformation could come from such a worthless primate.

But humans were just as useless as ever.

The memory however didn't indicate where the Yin was; it could be in the air, a bird, even in that girl, herself! But Xana, in its hunt for Aelita's memory had learned patience, and it will wait until the path to Yin would become clear.

And when that day comes, the game shall end.

"I'm telling you Ulrich," Said Odd through a mouthful of pancakes. "Jeremy's gone insane, he doesn't look like he's gotten any sleep, and he kept nodding off while talking to us."

"I don't blame him." Said the brown haired adolescent. "He does have a point about Xana."

"Yeah, but if Xana was plotting something don't you think he would of attacked?" Asked Aelita, concerned for their local genius.

"Yeah, maybe he learned his lesson after getting his butt kicked?"

"That didn't stop him before," Said Ulrich, toying with his food distractedly.

"You going to eat that Ulrich?" Asked Odd hopefully.

"You really are a bottomless pit, you know that don't you Odd?" Said Ulrich pushing his plate over to his friend.

"And your really kind, Ulrich." Retorted Odd, before digging into the pancakes.

"So, what's wrong Ulrich?" Asked Aelita, possibly the only sane one sitting at the table.

"Yumi went with William on a field trip."

"Awww… and is Ulwich upset because he can't stalk his bewoved Yumi?" Asked Odd.

Ulrich glared at Odd before abruptly stand up. "I'm not hungry." He snapped. "I'm going back to my room."

"Oh! Could you feed Kiwi when you get there?" Asked Odd to Ulrich's retreating back.

"I think I'll go check on the factory." Said Aelita irritably, giving Odd a poisonous stare, before walking ot of the cafeteria.

"What did I do?" Odd asked the empty air.

_Unseen by mortal eyes, a program drifted lazily through the air, hunting down it's progenitor's target, the smpolized eye on it's core glowed faintly, indicated it's connection to Xana._

_It had spent the last fortnight, futiley searching for theYin. And it had nothing to show for it's efforts, other than countless false starts and dead ends._

_It's vision was one of electrical currents, it recognized in the back of it's AI the pattern of Aelita, then something shifted._

_What could be loosely called it's head looked up, it knew that pattern! It swam through the atmosphere, hunting down it's target._

_The Yin had been found! Was what echoed thoughout Lyoko, causing all warring creatures to stare at the virtual sky, in cofusion and wonderment, beforeturning back to slaughtering eachother._

_Xana reached out and stroked the hunter, giving it new orders._

_It was not to bring the Yin to Lyoko, but stalk it and take control when the time was right._

_Then Xana growled to itself._

_Aelita._

_She was meddling again! This time she would be punished for her disobedience._

Aelita sat in the chair that Jeremy had so often used when he aided them from Earth. She pulled up data on the left and right sides of the screen, but one caught her attention.

Aelita pulled moved the window into view, it displayed a log of the scanners, the last time she had seen this was when Jeremy was researching how the Yumi clone got onto Earth, in a futile attempt to find out how to materialize Aelita. The latest log caught her eye, while it would look like gibberesh to the causal observer, Aelita knew what it was.

It was Xana.

Aelita's eyes widened in sock as alarms went of throughout the room, Xana had activated a tower!

An electrical current shot out of the keyboard, Aelita shrieked in pain. Then everything went black.

_The tower deactivated. No need to alert the 'heroes' about the problems on Lyoko._

_Xana smiled to itself, the betrayer had been punished, and the Yin was found._

_All in all it was a good day to be Xana._

**bobbyneko: Thanks! I'm looking forward to getting these ideas out of me thought-meats too!**

**Starlight Child: I plan on keeping this up, unlike my other fanfics. Starts grumbling about how much I sucked back then.**

**codelyoko4ever: I hope not! I don't to bbe blamed for someone's death again! I alos liked some parts of how I got the Tarantula to Earth. But as you've seen in this chapter, that's not the only horrible thing happeing!  
**

**See You Space Cowboy!**


	3. Awakening

**-: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code: Lyoko, okay: -**

"You what!" Jeremy yelled, causing the other patrons of Kadic's library to glare at him.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but there's nothing I can do," Defended Odd. "My parents want to spend some time with me, and they're hell-bent on achieving that."

"Come to think of it Odd, I've never met your parents." Said Yumi, leaning on a bookshelf with a concerned expression on her face.

"No real surprise, they live up north of (cold French town)." Explained Odd.

"What if Xana attacks?" Asked Jeremy.

"Einstein, even if I were here when Xana attacked, we can't deactivate the tower alone!" Snapped Odd.

Jeremy and Yumi blinked in surprise, seeing Odd angry with a human was a rare occurrence, the most they had ever seen him express was annoyance. To his friends Odd was incapable of hate and loathing.

Odd massaged his forehead in annoyance and stalked out of the library, pushing past Sissy as she entered the room.

"What's up with him?" She asked Yumi.

"I don't know," Admitted the Japanese girl, "I think he just needs-" She was cut of by Jeremy's laptop's erratic beeping.

"XANA has activated a tower!" Said Jeremy, reading the displays on the screen.

Yumi whipped out her cell phone, ignoring the probing look Sissy was giving them. She paused a few seconds before speaking. "I can't get a dial tone!"

"Xana is really pulling out the stops for this one." Commented Jeremy folding

"What are you loonies talking about?" Demanded Sissy, right when a swarm of Hornet monsters from Lyoko smashed through the windows.

"No time, run!" Said Jeremy scooping up his laptop and heading to the door, followed by Yumi who was threw her cellphone with enough force to break one of the

Sissy glanced at them, and then at the menacing Hornets, then back at the 'heroes of Lyoko' again. "Hey! Wait for me!" She chose the lesser of two evils, and ran after them.

Odd leapt to the side, dodging a blow from the Krabbe, and ducked to avoid the blast from its twin. "You're going to have to better than that Xana!" He declared when one of them collapsed to the ground.

As if by magic three more stalked out of the woods next to him.

"Damn." Odd said.

"What is she doing here?" Asked Ulrich in the chamber that held the supercalculator.

"No time, get down to the scanners!" Said Jeremy as Sissy wandered around the room in wonderment.

"Wow." She said, not noticing that Ulrich and Yumi went into the elevator that she had come down in.

"Jeremy, how can we stop Xana?" Asked Ulrich.

"I was working on a character card that when used could deactivate the tower. The problem was we all had form already, what to do…" Said the youth sitting at the console's rotating chair.

"Sissy, would you please go down with Ulrich and Yumi?"

The Program chased the Yin through the air, it vaguely recognized that the energy trails behind it were a troop of Krabbes, it's brethren of Lyoko.

The Yin was tired, and the Krabbes were overtaking it, it was time.

The Program excitedly swooped to the Yin, taking the form of a foul red mist. And the mist swooped into the Yin's lungs.

The final piece was on the game board

"Energy Whip!" Yelled Sissy in Lyoko, a teal line swooped out of her metallic gauntlets and ran across the form of the Tarantula that defended the Tower.

"Impact!" Yelled Ulrich, destroying the Tarantula with his sword, when the blade implanted itself in the symbol on the top of the monster's head.

"Okay Sissy, go into the Tower." Said Jeremy, over the connection between Lyoko and the Earth.

"Got it." Responded Sissy. The girl ran up into the Tower's wall and passed straight through to the other side.

A bright blue light reflected faintly off her white armor, her eyes drifted around in wonder, much like how it had when she entered Lyoko.

She walked into the center of the platform, the symbolized eye's lines lighted up behind her as she walked. A faint teal glow surrounded her, and lifted her up into the air.

Sissy's feet landed on another platform, and the glow faded.

"Jeremy, I'm here, what should I do now?" She asked, raising her hand and forming a holographic panel.

"Just let me do the work," Jeremy said, when the panel melded with Sissy's arm, transferring data from the computer into the Tower.

After a few moments the tower's aura shifted from red to a calm cyan.

"Return to the past now." Said Jeremy.

Back on Earth a white glow erupted from the heart of the factory, resetting everything in it's path to the way it was before Xana attacked.

Except one place.

The place where the Yin was slumped against a tree, one arm resting on it's purple clad knee, the other holding his forehead below where his gelled yellow hair grew.

Odd opened his eyelids, revealing two glowing red retinas and instead of pupils, he had the symbolized eye of Lyoko branded into the center of his eyes.

"Hello, progenitor." He said to the Air

Xana, if he had a mouth at the moment, would have smirked.

"Hello, Verdant." Xana said in what could loosely be called a voice. "Or perhaps you'd like to be called Yin, or maybe Odd?"

Verdant just smirked. "What is your bidding Progenitor?"

Xana paused for a moment. "You are to bring the traitor to me, bring me Aelita."

"It shall be done." Verdant eyes flashed red, as he accepted Xana's command.

_And so the darkness consumes everything. Beware children of Eden, oh untainted sinners. For this is your final hour._

**bobbyneko: Thanks for the review, anyway to answer your question, and explain what's just happened for the slower of you, Odd is the Yin, and is under Xana's control.**

**AmericanKitty: Thanks! Anyways, could ou point out these mistakes? I need to rewrite this story so I need to know what I did wrong.**


End file.
